


Matching T-Shirts

by sosubtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, and louis will do anything for harry, harry's all cute, it's cute, matching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosubtlelarry/pseuds/sosubtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes Louis wear matching T-shirts with him and drags him into the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, it’s late and I’m sick. The t-shirt looks like [this](http://www.zazzle.com/he_loves_me_left_png_tshirt-235796858855246965) i guess and my inspiration was [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/42499173660/)

“Honey, I’m home!” Yelled a deep voice, echoing through the flat. The small boy quickly shot up from his nap on the couch in the living room and shook his head, clearing his head. “Lou?” Harry said confused as to where he was. He shook the plastic ‘London Loves LA’ bag. “I got you something!” He said drawing out the ‘something’. “In the living room!” Louis yelled back sitting up ruffling his messy hair. Harry walked into the room with a happy smirk on his face. He was hiding something behind his back. Louis raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Oh no, what’d you do now.” Louis said standing up, stretching.

Harry giggled to himself, Louis looked at him fondly. “Will you put this on for me?” Harry said holding out the bag. Louis gave him s skeptical look. “Harry, I swear, if it’s another pair of panties-”  Louis said, smiling as Harry cut him off. “No! God! Just put it on!” Harry said shaking the bag desperately. Louis took the bag from the taller boy’s hands, peeking inside. Louis shrugged as if saying to himself,  _why not?_

He took the material, a shirt, into his hands and dropped the bag, holding it up to see what it said. Louis snorted, “He loves me…” Louis laughed. “Nice joke Haz, haha.” Louis said as he rolled his eyes. Harry cocked his hip to the side, raising his eyebrow at him. “Oh you’re serious.” Louis said, after he saw the expression on his lovers face. Louis sighed. He threw the jumper he was wearing off, sliding on the ridiculous shirt.  He groaned. “This is so cliché.” Louis said looking down at himself. Harry giggled. “I think you look adorable.” “Because that makes it better.” Louis mumbled to himself, looking up when he heard a zipper being unzipped.

“Oh my god.” Louis said laughing at Harry’s shirt, matching Louis’. “Ok Haz, take a picture or whatever and lemme take this off.” Louis said getting ready for Harry to take as picture. “Uh, uh.” Harry said waving his pointer finger in then grabbed Louis’ wrist, dragging him to the front door. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you’re going?” Louis said, franticly trying to pull his wrist away. “Out.” Harry said smiling, grabbing Louis’ jacket then opening the door.

-

“I hate you so much.”  Louis mumbled arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at the ground, watching his feet. He was avoiding the gazes from passer-byers and judgmental people. “No you don’t, see?” Harry stopped walking, pointing down at his shirt. Louis rolled his eyes. “Whatever…” Louis said, trailing off. He looked to his left seeing a bunch of teenage girls squealing and capturing pictures on their iPhones. “We are going to be all over the internet.” Harry nodded. “Let’s give them a show then?” Harry asked, even though he knew Louis wasn’t fond of PDA. To Harry’s surprise Louis nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around the taller boys’ neck, standing on his tip toes. He gave Harry a sweet peck, hearing the girls across the street squeal louder. Harry pulled Louis back in for a much deeper kiss. “You know I love you, right?” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips. “I know.” Louis giggled pulling back, poking Harry’s shirt.


End file.
